翻譯Need by shioriinukawaiipet
by Ningyn
Summary: Need by shioriinukawaiipet 的翻譯。


[翻译-DH Need by shiori-inu-kawaiipet

A quick one shot lemon with our two favorite Hogwarts boys, Harry and Draco. Read and be merry and also a review or two would be nice Enjoy!

[url Wishing still come back when I see my shooting star.

Summary- Harry and Draco have been thinking about each other. When the chance comes for them to act on those thoughts they take them.

宁：[无良的继续练习翻译…我很无聊.so把以前拿到的文翻出来翻译…

翻出来的东西不负责，混杂着很多作者废话的翻译哈哈哈[逃走

难得严肃的警告：

此文里的小H跟我们一般看到的可能不太一样，

外国人的观点阿怎么说呢，比较"忠于本性"（ -简单的说就是，淫荡）

授权：

-cries- ohmigod you want to? be my guess just be sure to put who wrote

it and all that oh wow im no that good of a writer but you seem to

think so so go ahead -is uber happy-

* * *

**Need**

当Draco紧紧握住自己快速的上下套弄时，他无法克制的呻吟。

他霸占了整个更衣室，打算利用它来做一些私人的事，因为他总是会发出一些声响，在他自慰的时候。

当在自己手中最后一次痉挛时，他弓起身躯臀部向后靠向墙壁。高潮来临的时候他放声的呻吟，温热的水花安慰般的打在身上。

他喘息着找回呼吸，水流将一切释放后的残留物冲走。

叹了口气，Draco郁闷的抬头看着天花板。什么时候陷的那么深了？

他沉默着轻轻的用自己的头撞向洗澡间的墙壁。有谁会想过当他手淫的时候脑海里浮现的绮丽画面不是别人而是那Harry-bloody-Potter。

但仍然他对此感到无能为力。

他感觉到自己的某些部分，当遇到那活下来的男孩时，累积的情感便频临溃堤的边缘。

伸手向前摸寻，Draco慢慢的将开关拧到了另一端，水流渐渐停止，只剩下几滴残余的水珠三三两两的滴落。

掌心离开了把手，湿漉的手指理了理同样潮湿的铂金色发丝，甩了甩手，让水珠从他的脸颊上流下。

一把抓起藏青色的浴巾，开始将自己擦干，他发现自己的思绪再一次漂向了Harry。

想起当他高兴时，美丽的绿眸闪烁着光芒，当光线直射它们时，是如此的光彩夺目。

或是他的头发总是能够看起来那么的蓬松，不管多少次Harry失败的尝试将它们抚平。

而当Draco开始漫无边际的想象Harry这时候可能会在做什么时，他的心清楚的意识到一件事…

Draco需要Harry Potter。而且他现在就需要。

* * *

如果Draco知道我们亲爱的黄金男孩在这特殊的时刻在做些什么，则一定会紧紧的被吸引住视线。

Harry正在他被汗水浸湿的毯子里扭动着自己的身躯，他的手指在体内狂野的抽送，

嘴里含吮着另一手灵活的指头，被唾液濡湿的手指的沿着嘴角向下移动，在胸前留下一道痕迹，

Harry高声的呻吟着，他不需要压抑自己并且假装安静，因为在一开始他便在自己的床四周下了无声咒。

Harry让自己的手指沿着身体向后穴移动，另一只手掌以一定的节奏揉搓着自己的欲望。

他将三只手指推进自己合拢的密穴，浑浊的呼吸从唇瓣间逸出。快速的律动和推送自己的手指，最后一次的深入和两手的抽送他很快的将自己带向顶峰，绝妙的快感将他淹没。

倒回自己的毯子上，横躺在床上，他愉悦的喘息，慢慢的将手指从自己的体内抽出。默念了一个清洁咒语，他挥了挥手将整张床顷刻整理好。

蜷缩在毛毯底下，他将自己埋进了枕头中，又叹了口气，想起了那个领导着Slytherin学院的金发神祗。

他坠入梦乡前最后的思绪十分的简单。

"我需要Draco Malfoy，现在就需要。"

* * *

Harry在自己的寝室里急急忙忙的打转，想尽办法以最快的速度穿戴整齐。

他昨晚忘记将四周的无声咒语解除，因此他根本没有听到自己早晨的闹铃声或是六点半他的朋友们起床准备离开的声音。

现在已经七点四十五了，而他只有十五分钟将自己打理好，冲下交谊厅找些点心来填肚子，想出一个办法让自己立刻消失并准时的出现在McGonagall 教授。

将领带随随便便的丢在脖子上，Harry 扭着身躯钻进自己的长袍，急急忙忙的冲出寝室大门，穿过交谊厅，企盼着至少让自己别在课堂上迟到。

不去理会早餐的问题因为他确信Ron一定会有一个或两个的巧克力蛙在他的口袋里，那应该可以解决这个问题。

* * *

同一天早晨，一个同样没有醒来的Draco Malfoy。他总是总是那么的虚弱。

即使如此，他还是能想办法把自己准时的叫醒以便赶上他的课。但由于昨晚在洗澡间里过度的放松，以至于他今天早上不小心睡过了头。

并且由于一个不成文的规定，没有一个人敢去叫他起床，因此他便起的比其它任何一个人还晚。

但他并没有显露出任何的慌忙[宁：王子就是王子…跟某只小狮子完全不一样。

噢，没有一个Malfoy会像某些穷人那样匆忙的想准时到达岗位工作。

他们会表现得好像拥有全世界的时间般，即使他们其实并没有。

因此Draco优雅沉稳地将自己穿戴整齐，走出他们的交谊厅，并踏上通往大厅的路上。

他听到一个细小的脚步声，环视四周却没有看到任何东西。耸耸肩不做理会，他上前打开大门，却听到了喘气声。

转过身来，他只看到一个一直吸引着他的人影，领带歪歪斜斜的挂在身上，跑着穿过长廊，并最后被自己的长袍绊倒。

Harry靠在墙上，不停的喘气就好像刚跑完波士顿马拉松一样。

他向下看看了，发现自己的领带并没有像所想象的那样戴在身上，一边试着打理好领带并努力不让手中的书本落下，一边走向入口处，直到他听见一个嘲笑的声音。

抬起头来，他看见DracoMafoy，脸上挂着假笑。

他虚弱的低声抱怨，皱着眉头的将自己几乎是即刻产生的生理反应压下。没有什么事让他应该被嘲笑的。

"什么事情让你觉得这么有趣，Malfoy？"

"你是说，除了Gryfinddor们永远无法准时上课而一如既往地我的观点又得到了证明的事实，或者是你看起来像是刚从垃圾堆里爬出来一样外？那的确是没什么有趣的了。"

Harry愤怒得看向他，试着不去注意Malfoy眼眸看起来如此的耀眼或是他脸上的假笑看起来是多么的美好。

"闭上你的狗嘴，Malfoy，我没时间跟你浪费在这里，我需要一些吃的，谁跟你一样总是看起来该死的完美。所以请允许我这个卑贱的人先行离开，并且将那该死的路让出来！"

Draco努力的克制自己嘴角的抽搐，将几乎要冲出喉咙的大笑吞下。噢，他多么的喜欢自己跟Harry之间这种挑战的游戏。呃，他是说，Potter。

"为什么我觉得你给了我一个赞美呢？Potter，我很完美？"

他开始大笑，并且不意外的看到了Harry的脸色变得更加难看的铁灰色。

"Merlin！Harry，冷静，你真容易被戏弄你知道吗。"

Harry眨了眨眼，将就要脱口而出的反击咽下。

"你、你、你刚才叫我什么？H、Harry？你知道我的名字（first name）？"

Draco看起来很震惊，当他意识到什么东西刚从自己的嘴巴里说出来的时候。

动了动脚跟，他继续向前移动，推开了大门走进去，想着抓些食物并赶去教室。眨了眨眼，看到那里一个人都没有。

他将Harry留在自己身后，想为自己搞清楚到底发生了什么事。

Draco闭上了他的眼睛，默数着自己的呼吸，向Merlin祈祷着Harry别发现自己的脸有多么的红或是他的呼吸开始不稳。

"这世界上的人都跑哪去了？该死的我们迟到了！"

Draco转过身来，看见Harry正准备冲过大厅，试着赶上这堂课。

他讥笑了一声，碰的一声关起了身后的大门。

"你知道那时徒劳无功的。我们都有同样的课，而没有任何一个办法能让我们在两分钟之内到达地窖[宁：不解，地窖不应该是魔药学吗？的。最好的方法是翘了这堂课。"

思绪在"翘课"一词上打转，Harry瞪着Draco。

"我不能就这么翘课好吗，Malfoy！你在想什么！"[宁：要我就翘了…

Draco转了转他的眼球，他正面对着一个多么纯洁无辜的男孩！

为什么这个世界上自己偏偏就在所有人之中，只为了他而倾倒。

走过Harry，一把抓起了他的长袍，没有一丝迟疑的步伐的拖着Harry移动。

Harry在后面跌跌撞撞的跟着他前进，试着将自己的长袍从Draco的手中抽出来，但是Draco就像一只水蛭般的紧紧的抓着他。

Harry深呼吸，闻到了Draco身上古龙水的味道。他的意识开始变得模糊，然后想起了前一天晚上他想着这个的时候，他的呼吸开始变得困难起来，偷偷的撇了Draco的脸一眼。

见到他并没有助注意到任何事，Harry让自己就这么被Draco拉离大厅，进入了一间没有使用的教室。

听到关门的声音在自己身后响起，Harry抬起头来，惊觉另一个人正在努力的将自己的长袍扯下，

Harry感觉到体内的血压立即向上攀升的几个等级，他不经意的舔了舔自己的唇瓣。[宁：这真的是一个很危险的举动…

Draco快速的看了Harry一眼，当他看到Harry湿润的粉色小舌从他的唇边刷过时，he lost it[宁：琢磨了半天，原文最好。

大步的走向Harry，逼近男孩身处的位置，并在他的前面停了下来，修长的手臂固定在Harry的两侧，有效的将Harry牢牢的锁在自己怀里。

"这里看起来…你开始有点小小的困扰呢…Harry。"

Draco在Harry的右耳边轻声低语。他不是个笨蛋，他知道什么时候该把握住机会，而现在正是那个绝佳的时机。

看着自己是如何让可怜的小Harry感到困扰和浑身燥热，来帮他解决他那…"升起"的问题应该是件礼貌的事。

Harry强迫自己不要别开视线，努力让自己的身体不要倒向Draco的触碰，仅仅让他对自己这么做。他有自己的道德标准，那些世俗的规范。[宁：我说…你就抛弃吧…

他不会就这么的投降，只因为他金发的神祗正如此靠近的贴着自己，邪魅的笑容在他的脸上闪耀着。

他张大了嘴，试着开口反驳，却因为一只滑入自己制服底下并轻轻拂过大腿内侧的手而浑身僵硬。[宁：小D！！干得好！！

"你、你在干、干什么？Malfoy！"

"事到如今，我真的觉得你现在应该叫我Draco了，你不这么认为么，Harry？"

"为、为什么我会、会想要做那、那种事？"Harry结结巴巴的说。

Draco 将自己的掌心稍稍的向上挪了挪，当他听到Harry的抽气时嘴角微微的上扬，邪笑再一次浮上脸庞，他握住了Harry的勃起的分身，倾身向前咬了口Harry颈侧的敏感点。

"因为当我们…恩爱时，称呼我为Malfoy实在会是件煞风景的事情…"

所有Harry能做的事只剩下呻吟，当Draco接触到他的脖子的时候，他的头不禁向后仰起。

他开始试着阻止渐渐大声的恳求，然后是自己永远不该出口的话语。

他不在乎他应该是他的敌人；不在乎他是个训练中的Death Eater 而自己却是该死的boy who lived！

他想要Draco Malfoy，需要Draco Malfoy。而现在他就正在这里，等着上自己。

谁能够拒绝如此的诱人的邀请？

Harry将自己拱向那摸索中的手掌，开始将自己的长袍拽下，随意的将它丢在地上，

他解开自己的衬衫的钮扣，费劲的脱掉它。直直的看向Draco 错愕但写着愉悦的脸，

他将他推向路中间的那张桌子直到Draco靠坐在那上面，他的背紧紧的贴在桌面上。

Harry倾身压上他，开始从下颚处一寸寸的向下含咬直到他的颈侧和锁骨。

[宁：我保证这不是HD…虽然后面真的感觉很HD…55555

Draco感到自己的呼吸仿佛卡在了喉咙里，他脱口而出"你从哪学到这些东西的？"

"我阅读。"所有的声音从Malfoy的下巴低下传出。

Draco 将自己的手伸到Harry背后，反身将他拉到身下。"前戏已经足够了！我现在够硬了。"

Harry偷偷的窃笑，爬上Draco身后的桌面上，

他将自己的鞋、袜和长裤脱掉，然后慢慢的拉下内裤，看着Draco的眼神闪过一丝光芒。

Draco倾身吻上了Harry，掠夺着男孩的双唇，获取在男孩的身上尽情掠夺的自由权。

他急切的脱掉他剩下的衣物，低喃一个快速润滑的咒语，抹上自己的分身和Harry的后穴。

他感觉到了Harry将自己贴向他，将脚踝勾在他的背上，用一种快速又难以理解的词语恳求着。

Draco不是个躁进的人…well不是当他是如此坚硬的时候，因此他迎合了Harry，轻易的进入他，然后堕入了天堂。

当Draco在Harry体内撞击的时候，Harry高音的呻吟，在狂乱的推进中紧抓着自己的臀瓣，让自己别过早的达到高潮射了出来。

Harry将自己的手臂缠绕在Draco的脖子上，大声的呼喊着Draco的名字和一些之后他不会记得的东西。

"Oh gods…MERLIN DRACO… don't stop， don't stop！ if you do， I WILL kill you…Ohhhh——"

Draco的手向下移动，握住了Harry的勃起，并随着自己的挺进上下的套弄，

努力的把持住自己即将来到的高潮，等着和Harry一起攀上高峰。

他搓揉着Harry的分身，让Harry像Hagrid 刚从火焰威士忌中清醒般诅咒着。

倏地，Harry浑身一颤，灼烫的热流从他痉挛的分身中泄出，他的精华洒在了两人的腹上。

Draco将自己奋力的挺入Harry颤抖的臀瓣，在Harry无比紧致的收缩中释放了自己的欲望。

"Merlin…Harry…I think…I love you…"

Harry将Draco紧紧的抱住，抚乱了他的头发。

他一直等到Draco睡着，伸手将桌上他的长袍扥过来，盖在彼此身上

。轻抚着Draco的背脊，在那古老神秘的语句前堕入梦乡。

"I love you too ，Draco Malfoy。"

[宁：（爆！）为什么这个Ending那么HD！！我不要啊！！真想重写…5555…明明前面都很好！


End file.
